CSI a love not so strange
by DeathAngel06
Summary: Things are not always as they appear to be as Sara Sidle found out one night.......CathSara FF you don't like FF's then don't read mine....this is my first ever CSI story
1. Chapter 1

Sara leaned against the sliding glass door as she sat on the floor of her apartment. She sat in the dark listing to the rain pounding on the windows of her apartment. Grissom had finally pushed her away for good this time. He was more interested in Lady Heather then her. Tears of pain slowly streamed down her face as she thought about what Grissom had said earlier that day.

"Sara I am sorry but I don't have feelings for you." He said to the brunette after she had brought a special made lunch for him full of his favorite foods. She tried not to seem hurt but couldn't help but to shed a few tears right there. She only nodded at him and flashed a soft smile then turned and quickly left the building and went straight to her apartment. Sarah kept replaying the scene over and over in her mind. It was a broken record.

(Was I a fool for liking him? Did he ever have feelings for me?) The brunette thought as she took a sip of a beer in her right hand but her thoughts were soon interrupted by a sharp, rapid knocking at the front door.

"Sara I know you are in there." A female voice called out," Sara Sidle answer your damn door right now! I know for a fact you are home because the whole lab knows that when you are upset you hide in your apartment!"

Sara rolled her eyes already knowing who it was by the sound of the female voice. The brunette got up and walked, well more like stumbled, over to the door and unlocked every lock getting annoyed by the knocking. Sara yanked the door open.

"What do you want Catharine?" Sara asked a little snappish.

The blonde before her drew in a sharp, jagged breath trying her best to stay calm. "I came to check up on you." The blonde replied.

"That's nice of you and all but I am a big girl I can handle a little heartache and being a lone after it." Sara said a hint of anger in her voice. She turned and walked over to the large black leather couch and flopped down. Catherine walked into the apartment and shut the door immediately smelling the heavy aroma of alcohol. She noticed the beer bottles scattered amongst the floor.

"How many drinks did you have?" Catharine asked as she made her way around the mess.

"I don't know I lost count after seven." Sarah replied, her speech a little slurred. She went to take another sip from the beer bottle she held onto but Catharine quickly yanked the bottle out of the firm grip of Sara's right hand and walked into the kitchen and emptied the contents into the sink.

"You are going to wind up getting si……" Catharine was saying before she heard the sound of vomiting," never mind." Catherine ran into the living room and saw Sara doubled over a puddle of vomit. "Oh Sara." Catharine said softly, her voice full of nothing but love and concern for the beautiful brunette. She walked over to Sara and placed her left hand softly of Sara's right shoulder. "Come on lets go get you cleaned up." Catharine said helping Sara up and she also helped Sara walk into the bath room. She sat Sara down on the closed toilet seat. There she pulled Sara's vomit covered shirt over her head and tossed it into the sink so Sara was now only in a black lace bra and tight dark blue jeans. Catharine then slid the zipper down on the pants and unbuttoned the copper looking button and slipped the denim jeans down the brunette's long, skinny, firm legs. She tossed them into the sink as well. Now Sara sat there in her black lace bra and a matching thong. Catharine forced herself not to stare at Sara. (Even when she is sick she looks pretty damn sexy.) Catharine thought "I'm going to get you some clothes to change into. Stay here and try not to move much." Catharine said softly looking into Sara's hazel eyes with her deep blue eyes, locking them in an intense gaze, yet gentle gaze. Sara could only nod at the loss of her voice. Catharine stood up and left the bath room. If Sara didn't know any better the look she just received from the beautiful blonde co-worker of hers was full of love, passion, and lust. Sara shook her head at the thought.

(No can't be. Cath isn't bisexual or a lesbian. Plus she hates me.) Sara thought (I'm just seeing things that's all.) Sara couldn't help but to be grateful for the blonde's care that she was receiving. She started to feel a strange emotion building inside of her. Was it love for her colleague that she started to feel or was it just a side affect caused by the heavy drinking? Her thoughts were once again interrupted when the beautiful blonde co-worker came walking in with a pair of baggy grey sweat pants and a white wife beater. She knelt next to the toilet.

"Arms up." Catharine said softly. Sara didn't deny what Catharine ordered her to do. She lifted her frail arms slowly into the air. Catharine slipped the shirt over Sara's head and onto Sara's torso. She then slipped the pants onto Sara. The pants only went up to the lower part of Sara's thighs. "You need to stand sweetheart." Catharine whispered in Sara's ear as she knelt next to Sara. It was Catharine who stood up first then Sara stood up on her weak legs. Sara's knees buckled and gave way. She fell forward but Catharine caught her then set her up right again and pulled the sweat pants up the rest of the way. "You can sit back down if you want to." Catharine said hoping Sara didn't hear her call her sweetheart earlier. Sara complied and sat back down on the closed toilet seat, happy to be sitting again. Catharine filled a glass with warm water and handed it to Sara. "Rinse and spit into the tub. This will help get the vomit taste out of your mouth." Catharine said. Sara took the glass and lifted it to her mouth with her now shaky right hand. Catharine put her right hand lightly on the glass to help Sara. Sara opened her mouth and the warm liquid instantly greeted her dry mouth. She swished some water around in her mouth weakly then spit it out into the tub washing the nasty vomit taste as well. "I'm going to help you to your bed. I want you to rest alright and try to at least get some sleep." Catharine said. Sarah once again listened to Catharine without an argument and stood up and stumbled to the bed room with Catharine behind her the whole way there to help if needed. Sara flopped down onto the large, soft queen sized bed and as soon as her head hit the soft pillow she fell into a deep sleep. Catharine covered Sara with the covers and couldn't help but to smile at how peaceful the spit fire brunette seemed to be sleeping. Catharine heard knocking on the front door. She walked out and answered the door and to her surprise it was Grissom.

"Gill what are you doing here?" Catharine asked shocked.

TO BE CONTINUED…….


	2. Chapter 2

"I came to see Sara actually." He said calmly," I didn't realize you were here."

"Yeah well it's hard not to be here for her you know?" Catharine said anger visible in her voice. Behind the door she clenched her left hand forming a fist. She had felt strong feelings for Sara for almost five years now and each passing day they got stronger. She hated to see Sara hurt or sick and tonight she was both. Catharine was pissed at how Grissom could hurt someone so beautiful, so delicate like Sara. . In Catharine's mind Sara was an angel. Sara was perfect.

"Can I speak to her please?" Grissom asked not even brining up the fact of how he hurt Sara.

Catharine sighed and said," No."

"Who are you to control Sara?" He asked tilting his head.

"She is a sleep right now. I don't think you should actually see her any how because you hurt her badly. She is hurt emotionally and she is sick to her stomach from drinking heavily tonight." Catharine said. It was obvious that Catharine's protective side was coming out.

"My intention wasn't to hurt her." He said trying to keep Catharine calm.

"Then what was your intention Gill!" Catharine asked raising her voice to him. It was obvious by the tone in her voice that she cared about Sara. The only time Catharine used that voice was when she talked to her ex husband, who is dead now, about their daughter Lindsey.

Grissom was a bit taken by Catharine's tone. "My intention was to let her know that I didn't have feelings for her." He replied trying to get his point across. To Catharine it wasn't a very good point.

"Oh don't pull that shit with me Grissom! Everyone knows in the whole damn lab that she has strong feelings for you. But of course you weren't captain obvious when it came to her or any other person really. You said you weren't interested in her yet you are in Lady Heather. What the hell Grissom! How could you do this to Sara! She is perfect in everyway and yet you have the balls to come here tonight after hurting her and you want to talk to her? If I were her I would never talk to you again!" Catharine said almost yelling at him. He took a few steps back from Catharine.

"Catharine calm yourself please. You don't want to wake Sara up if she is sick." Grissom said.

"Oh now you care about her!" Catharine growled," get out of here Gill. I'll tell her you stopped by when she wakes up." Grissom, not wanting to cause any more of a scene, turned and walked down the hall. Catharine closed and locked all the locks on the door. She put her back to the door and banged the back of her head off the door lightly not causing any damage to her head. How could she be so stupid? Now Grissom knew that she had feelings for Sara. Well he knew that Catharine dated a lot of women in the past, more then men actually. Sara had slept through the whole thing. She was still sleeping peacefully in the bed. Catharine looked at the vomit on the ground and sighed while shaking her head. (The nerve of that man.) She thought as she walked into the kitchen and made a rag wet and went out into the living room and cleaned to vomit up. Once the vomit was cleaned up off of the carpet, and the carpet looked normal again, she went into the bath room and started to hand wash the clothes Sara had been wearing earlier. As she washed the clothes she thought about how much of a wreck Sara was. (She loves him not me.) Catharine thought sadly as she washed the clothes (We'll only be friends and that's it…….sadly.) She sighed once the thought passed through her mind. She hung the clothes up onto the curtain railing of the shower to dry. Turning off the bath room light she walked into the living room again and started to pick up all the beer bottles and throw them into the waist bin. Once everything was cleaned up Catharine went into the bed room to check on Sara. Sometime when Catharine was either talking to Grissom or cleaning up the apartment Sara had accidentally kicked the covers off of her frail body. Catharine smiled at the sight. Sara had her right arm resting above her head as her left arm rested on her stomach. Her right knee was bent as her left leg laid out straight. Sara's hair lay partly on her shoulders. She began to snore softly. She was shivering. (Aw she looks so cute and sexy.) Catharine thought walking silently over to the bed. She pulled the covers back up over Sara. Sara stopped her shivering. Catharine smiled more. She turned and sighed. (I'll never wake up next to her. The odds of that ever happing are very slim.) She thought walking out of the bed room. She went and laid down on the couch. Catharine stared at the ceiling thinking about Sara the whole time. Of course Catharine always thought about Sara. There was never a moment that went by that Sara wasn't on Catharine's mind. At first when Catharine met Sara she thought Sara was a lose cannon, a spit fire. And she was right too. One many occasions the two got into arguments. They had one everyday but somehow Catharine knew that the reason why they argued was because they both had feelings for one another but both were too much of a bone head to admit it to the other. Catharine shook her head. (No we fight because we have nothing in common.) She thought (or could it be we fight because we both share strong feelings for one another? I am so confused.) Catharine's mind raced as her heart pounded in her chest. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears as she laid there. (I wonder if she knows how I feel about her.) Catharine thought (what does it matter anyway and if she was like that why would she want to be with me? Everyone tells me in the lab that she thinks I hate her. I am very, very, very far from hating her. She takes my breath away. I only wish I could tell her how I feel for her I really do.) Catharine went to sleep on the couch thinking of how to tell Sara her true feelings if she ever had the guts to tell her. The whole night Sara, in her dreams, thought about Catharine. What were these new feelings that Sara was feeling for the beautiful blonde who she worked with and who had helped her in her time of need? Who was this gorgeous co-worker really? Sara always thought that Catharine hated her but tonight Sara saw something there in Catharine's eyes, Catharine's voice. Was it love or lust that Sara saw? Or thought she saw. Earlier that night when Catharine went to get fresh clothes for Sara, Sara had to shake the thought of both out of her head but the more she thought about it the more she realized she saw more love then lust. Sara's eyes opened slowly. She groaned in pain from the killer hang over she had. She sat up slowly and rubbed her temples. Her head pounded. She flung her legs over the side of the bed and tried to get up but fell onto the floor and hit it with a loud thud. Catharine heard the thud and woke up and ran into the bed room and to Sara's side.

"Are you alright?" Catharine asked very concerned about Sara. So much love and concern filled Catharine's voice.

(There it is! The soft voice that is full of love!) Sara screamed inside her mind (I wasn't just imagining things! I knew it!) "Yeah I am fine." Sarah replied in scratchy voice. Catharine helped Sara up. "Catharine?" Sara asked softly.

"Yes." Catharine answered softly.

TO BE CONTINUED……………….


	3. Chapter 3

"I…um….do you hate me?" Sara asked. She was originally aiming to tell Catharine what she truly felt for her but the words got caught in her throat. Catharine wasn't surprised that Sara had asked that. Catharine rested her left hand softly on Sara's right cheek ((from the author: the face cheek I swear….lol))

"I could never hate you Sara. My feelings for you are very far from hate." Catharine said in a soft reassuring voice. Sarah smiled softly.

(Well at least she doesn't hate me…..wait her feelings for me? Does she really like me?) Sarah thought. "Well I am glad you don't hate me." Sara said," So what feelings do you really feel for me?"

"Well….I lo……" Catharine was saying before her cell phone began to ring. Sara's gaze went from Catharine's beautiful, sultry deep blue eyes to the floor. Catharine took her right index finger and softly placed it under Sara's chin and lifted Sara's face so the two were now gazing into one another's eyes. "We'll continue this conversation later." Catharine walked out of the bed room leaving Sara to her thoughts. Catharine flipped open the cell phone. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hello Ms. Willows we have Lindsey here in the principal's office." A female voice on the other end said.

"Is she okay?" Catharine asked starting to worry.

"Yes she is fine she just started a little fight earlier." The female voice said.

Catharine sighed with relief. "Alright I'll be there soon to pick her up." Catharine said before flipping her phone shut. She began to become aggravated. She put the cell phone back into her pocket as she walked back to the bed room. Sara was pacing back and forth and Catharine couldn't help but smile at how cute Sara was when she looked nervous. Hell to Catharine Sara always looked cute and sexy. Catharine cleared her throat snapping Sara quickly out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave right now to go get Lindsey." Catharine said walking into the bed room and up to Sara.

"Is everything okay?" Sara asked in a concerned voice.

It melted Catharine's heart to know that Sara cared about Lindsey. "Yes she is fine she just got into a fight." Catharine replied. Sara sighed with relief.

"Good, I mean it's not good that she got into a fight, but I mean it's good that she is okay." Sara rambled feeling like she just made a fool of herself.

Catharine laughed slightly at Sara. "Well like I said earlier we will continue this conversation later." Catharine then started to walk away.

"Wait Cath." Sarah called. Catharine stopped and turned to face Sara.

"Yeah?" The blonde asked.

"Be safe." The brunette replied.

Catharine smiled her oh so famous soft smile. "I will be." Catharine reassured Sara.

(Come on say it you big chicken. Tell her you love her Sara. Scream it at her. Come on Sidle get your act together.) Sara thought as she nodded at Catharine. "I love you." Sara said but it came out as a whisper. Catharine heard it and she looked at Sara and saw the expression on Sara's face. The expression told Catharine that Sara was hoping that Catharine didn't hear it so Catharine acted like she didn't.

"Sara I want you to take off of work tonight so you can get some rest." Catharine said.

"Will you drop by here sometime today or tonight?" Sarah asked, feeling like she threw herself at Catharine.

Catharine smiled widely. "I'll try." Catharine replied," Now take it easy." Catharine turned and left the apartment. The day passed slowly for the both of them. Sara thought about Catharine the whole day and Catharine thought about Sara the whole day while she watched Lindsey. After a long day, that seemed to drag on for eternity, the sun finally set below the horizon and when it did dark clouds started to loom over Las Vegas. It soon began to down pour. Sara laid on her couch and stared at the ceiling.

"I can't take it anymore. I have to tell her." Sara said getting up and rushing into the bed room. She changed in a hurry into tight light blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt that hugged her curves. She put on her running shoes and ran out of the apartment and hailed a taxi. One pulled up to a curb. She gave the driver Catharine's address and the taxi drove off but was soon caught in heavy traffic. "This is getting me no where." Sara mumbled. She took a roll of money out of her pocket and handed it to the driver. "Keep all of it." She said then opened her door and got out. She ran towards Catharine's house in the heavy, cold, pouring down rain. In a matter of minutes Sara was drenched from head to toe. It didn't take her long to arrive at Catharine's house. She ran onto the lit porch and pounded on the door. There was no answer. Sara sighed sadly and started to walk off of the porch when a black 2005 Honda Civic pulled into the driveway. The head lights fixed onto Sara. She recognized the car. It was the rental car that Catharine was using until her car was out of the shop. Catharine got out of the car and ran up to Sara.

"What are you doing here?" Catharine asked looking up and down at Sara's drenched body.

"I needed to tell you something that couldn't wait or be said over the phone plus I wanted, no I need to see you." Sarah said trying to catch her breath.

Catharine smiled softly at Sara. "What did you need to tell me?" Catharine asked tilting her head to the side.

"I love you." Sara confessed tears streaming down her face but mixing with the rain so Catharine couldn't really tell that she was crying.

"Well why we are confessing things I love you too." Catharine said. Sara smiled widely and Catharine did as well. Sara crushed her lips against Catharine's soft, full, beautiful lips. Catharine smiled against the kiss and kissed Sara back pouring love and passion into the kiss as she began to run her hands through the brunette's dripping wet hair. The kiss was deep and full of nothing but passion and love for one another and sadly when the issue of breathing came up Sara was the first one to pull away. She wore a large grin on her soft, angelic face and Catharine wore one also. They stood there, drenched, gazing into one another's eyes. It was a heated gaze that filled them both with warmth and love.

"That was amazing." Sara said as she tried to catch her breath. Catharine grinned more and with her right hand she grabbed onto one of the belt loops on Sara's pants and pulled her close to her drenched body and locked lips with the brunette again. This time the blonde kissed her softly and lovingly. Sara smiled against the kiss as she started to kiss back. After a few moments of pure bliss Catharine pulled away. Sara was blushing badly and so was Catharine.

"Did you like that?" Catharine asked softly leaning her forehead against the brunette's forehead.

Sara laughed a little the replied, in a soft voice," Like it? I loved it just like I love you."

"I love you too." Catharine answered with much love in her voice. Catharine gazed deeply into Sara's beautiful hazel eyes. This gaze was full of much love, passion, and lust. Yes lust had appeared this time. Every time they touched Sara felt static flowing through both of them and she loved it. Catharine also felt the static. Suddenly there was a large flash of lightening and a huge crack of thunder that followed. Being caught off guard Sara jumped slightly. Catharine slipped her slim arms around Sara's fragile waist and pulled Sara into a loving embrace. Just then a silver 2005 corvette pulled into the driveway and parked behind Catharine's rental car. The driver's side door opened and someone got out. It was………..

TO BE CONTINUED…………..


	4. Chapter 4

The person who had got out of the corvette was none other then Lady Heather. She slowly walked up to the two.

"Well, well I came here to speak with Catharine and I find you two hanging over one another." Lady Heather said placing her right hand on her hip a feminine gesture either showing anger or shock. With Lady Heather it was hard to tell. Catharine and Sara backed away from one another only a few inches. Catharine still hand her right around circling Sara's waist.

"So what about it? Sara and I love each other not like it's any of your business." Catharine said protectively," what business do you have with me anyway?"

"Well Gill told me that you and he got into an argument earlier last night." Lady Heather replied simply stating the truth. Catharine growled aggravated by Lady Heather's presence.

"You have some never to come here to talk about Gill. At the current moment I want nothing to do with him. He hurt the one I love dearly and he shows no remorse over it. He is probably just going on like it never even happened." Catharine snapped.

Lady Heather laughed amused by Catharine's attitude. "He always knew you liked Sara since the first day Sara started working at the lab." Lady Heather said after calming herself. Catharine seemed shocked.

Sara stepped forward and slightly in front of Catharine. "And so what if she liked me since I began working there? I liked her ever since I started there five years ago. The feelings I thought I felt for Gill were nothing more then a fleeting illusion causing me to be trapped between reality and fantasy, but the feelings I feel for Cath they are real not some illusion or fantasy." Sarah said proudly standing tall. Shoulders squared and back straight almost like a soldier's stance. Lady Heather was a bit taken. "And in my opinion Gill needs to get his head out of the hole he has it in." Sara added. This seemed to upset Lady Heather slightly yet she kept her composure. "I believe your business here is done Lady Heather. Have a good night." Sara said. Lady Heather huffed then turned and walked back to her car and got in and quickly backed out of the driveway and drove off in a hurry. Catharine was shocked by what Sara had said. She knew then how much Sara really cared for her and it brought tears to her eyes thinking about it. She flung her arms around Sara's waist and pulled her up against the front of her body and cried into the back side of Sara's right shoulder.

"I love you so much." She cried nuzzling her face against the back of the brunette's right shoulder. Sara couldn't help but to smile. She could actually sense how much Catharine loved her by the tone in Catharine's voice, by Catharine's loving touch and kisses.

"I feel the same way towards you too Catharine." Sara said softly, loving filling her voice. Catharine sniffled then let go wiping the tears away and trying to regain her composure.

Catharine laughed slightly at how wet the two were. "Maybe we should go in and dry off before one of us catches a cold." Catharine said taking a hold of Sara's soft right hand lacing their fingers together.

"Well I am not going to argue with that." Sara laughed as they walked up to the front door. Catharine pulled out her house key and unlocked the door and opened it for Sara. Sara walked in slowly and got a gentle nudge from Catharine telling her it was alright to go in. Sara now stood in the middle of the living room. The water dripping off of her and the heat warmth of the house wrapped around her and enveloped in a nice welcome. Catharine flipped on lights when she entered the living room and shut the door.

"This would be my place." Catharine said.

Sara nodded as she looked at all the pictures on the wall from where she was standing. The room was humble and homey. Pictures in fancy thin black frames hung on the walls and small pictures were sitting on the entertainment center.

"You have a very nice place." Sara said starting to walk around. There was a nice sized TV inside the entertainment center with a stereo sitting next to it. There was a DVD player and a V.C.R sitting on top of the TV. A couch sat in the middle of the room with a coffee table in front of it and an end table on both sides of the couch. A chair was near the couch.

"Thank you. I'll be back I'm going to get you some dry clothes to change into." Catharine said smiling then walked down a hall and went into the room on the end of the hall and to the right. Sara just stood in the living room looking at all the pictures. A few minutes Catharine came out wearing tight short black shorts and a tight light blue shirt that hugged her curves and made her ample chest seem bigger. Sara couldn't help but stare at Catharine. She looked so beautiful. Her strawberry blonde hair hung at her sides and some of it was draped over her right shoulder. Her firm, skinny legs were slightly tan but still white. Catharine smiled softly at Sara and handed Sara a pair of fresh dry clothes.

"Thanks." Sara said gazing into Catharine's eyes.

"Anything for you." Catharine said smiling more. Before leaving to find a room to change in Sara gave Catharine a soft kiss then went down the hall and into the bath room. She shut the door and changed into tight grey shorts and a tight black shirt. Once changed she went back out into the living room with her wet pants and wet shirt in her hand.

"Where do I put these?" Sara asked.

"I'll go put them in the drier." Catharine replied walking over to Sara. As she took the clothes from Sara she started to kiss Sara passionately and deeply slipping her tongue past Sara's soft lips to the inside of Sara's mouth. Sara wrapped her arms around Catharine's neck. Not caring about a wet carpet Catharine threw the clothes a side and wrapped her arms around Sara's waist and pulled her close making the kiss deeper as she wrapped her tongue around the brunette's. Sara moaned softly into the kiss enjoying the feel of the exotic tango their tongues were dancing. Hearing the moan encouraged Catharine to continue. She backed Sara slowly up against a wall then her hands began to travel finding the pants line to the grey shorts that Sara had on. Sara was the first to come to her right state of mind. The incredible lust force that was playing on them both was finally wearing off of Sara. Catharine began to kiss the soft, silky, smooth skin on Sara's neck.

"Catharine?" Sara breathed out almost sounding like a plea.

Catharine stopped to look up at Sara. "Yes?" Catharine asked tilting her head to the side.

"We can't do this it's far too soon. I mean we just admitted our feelings for one another. We are taking things way to fast." Sara said trying to help Catharine see her point of view. Catharine sighed and pulled away.

_Sara's point of view_

I couldn't bring myself to have sex with her, not just yet. I knew my whole life that I was a lesbian but I had to fool others and over time I fooled myself into thinking I was a bisexual. I had only dated one guy and had so called feelings for another but I had been with girls in the past. Each one I slept with the same night I admitted I had feelings for them and in turn it drove them away after a few weeks. In the past I had drove my lovers away with sex way too early in a relationship. Yes true I do love Catharine with every fiber of my being but I don't want to drive her away by sleeping with her too early.

"Catharine?" I breathed out almost sounding like a plea.

Catharine stopped what she was doing to look up at me. "Yes?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"We can't do this it's far too soon. I mean we just admitted our feelings for one another. We are taking things way to fast." I replied trying to help Catharine see my point of view. Catharine sighed and pulled away. I looked at the expression on her face and she looked hurt. Really hurt. I felt my heart shatter into tiny little pieces knowing I hurt her.

_Back to reader's point of view_ ((from the author: well using third person terms….I hope that made sense.))

Sara looked at Catharine's expression on her face. Catharine seemed hurt. Really hurt. Sara felt her heart shatter into tiny little pieces knowing she hurt Catharine. Sara managed to get out from being between the wall and Catharine's tall, slim figure. Sara quickly opened the front door and ran out and down the street. Catharine stood there hurt. Tears filling her eyes. Yes it did hurt her when Sara wanted to stop but it hurt her more when Sara ran off. Catharine felt bad for forcing Sara into something that she wasn't ready to go into. Catharine slowly shut the front door and wandered back to her bed room and flopped down onto her soft, large, queen sized bed and cried into a pillow. She then realized that Sara's wet pants and shirt was still lying on the living room floor.

"She won't ever want to see me again or talk to me but I need a reason to go over to her place to apologize to her." Catharine said to herself. She flung her legs over the side of the bed and got out of the bed and walked into the living room and picked up the clothes. She walked into the laundry room and put the wet clothes into the drier and started it.

Meanwhile with Sara she was still running back to her place. She got lost a long the way and it took her about an hour to find her way to her apartment. The reason why she got lost was because she wasn't thinking clearly. Slowly, she walked to her apartment door. Her legs and feet were sore. She went to dig into her right pants pocket when she remembered she was wearing shorts that Catharine let her change into.

"Damn." She growled under her breath. She lifted up the welcome mat in front of her door and got the spare key and unlocked the door and opened it and walked in. She turned to find………………..

TO BE CONTINUED……………

((from the author: okay so I think people won't like the fact that Lady Heather had paid a visit to Catharine but I was at a writer's block. I hope chapter 4 wasn't that boring. Things will heat up with drama and some love scenes soon……I hope and promise. Thanks for the reviews and reading my story. You readers have no idea what it means to me to get positive feed back from you readers. Thanks once again.))


	5. Chapter 5

Sara turned around to see her dry pants and shirt neatly folded and sitting neatly on the coffee table. On them sat a note and on the front of the letter is had Sara written in fancy lettering. Sara then noticed the vase of crimson red roses sitting next to the neatly folded clothing and then noticed a red heart shaped box sitting near the vase. Sara sighed and felt her heart start to melt. She slowly closed the door and walked over to the note and picked it up and opened it careful trying not to rip the envelope. It read:

Dear Sarah,

Listen I know I was in the wrong tonight not knowing if you wanted it or not. I am sorry for thinking you ever wanted a relationship let a lone sex with me. I don't think this because you didn't have sex with me but I think this because how could someone so perfect and beautiful like yourself ever love a person like me? I'm sorry if I have ever hurt you. I won't bother you anymore.

Sincerely,

Catharine

Sara's mouth practically dropped to the floor when she read the letter. Of course she wanted a relationship with Catharine. She had been waiting five years for a relationship with the strawberry blonde. Even being a friend to Catharine would suit her a little because she would still be near Catharine. Sara's eyes filled with tears when she read the last part.

Sara dropped the letter onto the floor and covered her face with her hands and cried into them. "She doesn't want to have anything to do with me anymore." Sara cried felling her heart slowly being torn apart. Sara quickly scrambled to the phone and picked it up and dialed Catharine's home number. She would be damned if she would Catharine slip through her fingers. "I'll never let her go. Not now not ever." Sara growled as more tears streamed down her face. She pressed talk after dialing the number. The phone rang once……then twice……then a third time……then a fourth time…..then she just got the answering machine. "Damn!" Sara practically screamed hanging up the phone. She then punched Catharine's cell phone number into the phone then hit talk and waited again.

Catharine was sitting in her car driving somewhere when her cell phone rang. She noticed the number. It was Sara and Catharine had to fight her instincts and ignore the call. It almost killed her to push Sara away.

"Fuck!" Sara screamed slamming the phone onto its cradle. She began to pace back and forth, her mind racing, her heart pounding, each minute killing her slowly. She picked up the phone again, aggravated now more then ever. She dialed the one person's number that she knew that could help her in a situation like this. Someone who thought a lot, someone like Gill Grissom. Sara pressed talk and waited. Finally on the third ring Grissom picked up.

"Hello?" He asked. Obviously he was at work. Sara could hear Greg in the back ground talking to Nick about a blood test that he had tested earlier about a rape case.

"Grissom?" Sara's shaky voice answered.

Grissom knew by the way Sara's voice sounded that something was very wrong. "What's wrong Sara?" Grissom asked up.

"It's…..it's Catharine. I admitted to her earlier that I had feelings for her and she admitted her feelings for me. Things started to heat up but I stopped it and ran off. I came home and found a note from her on my coffee table. The end of it says I won't bother you anymore. I'm worried Grissom. I love her so much and I want…..no I need to be with her. I waited so long to have her. What should I do?" Sara asked beginning to pace back and forth in worry.

Grissom seemed shocked at first that Sara, of all people, was asking him for help then shock was replaced by worry and worry was mixed with happiness that Sara had finally got through her hard headed skulled and admitted her feelings for Catharine. "The first thing to do Sara is sit down because I know you are pacing back and forth right now." Grissom said. Sara complied with him and stopped her pacing. "Now Sara just take a few deep breaths." Grissom ordered. He could hear Sara on the other end taking deep breaths. "Have you called her yet?" He asked.

"Yes twice now." Sara snapped back. She didn't mean to snap but she was so worried at the point.

Grissom sighed. "Alright where is the one place that no one would know where she would be?" He asked.

"A casino?" Sara replied confused a little.

"Oh what about a bar?" Sara could hear Greg ask in the back ground.

"She could have gone to Sam's grave. Everyone knows that she never had a good father daughter relationship with the man." Nick said.

Sara brightened at the thought that Catharine might be there. "Where is it and how long will it take me to get there?" Sara asked.

"In Utah and it will take a few hours to get there because it's in a mountain region and it's in another state." Grissom replied.

"Why in Utah?" Sara asked.

"Catharine could barely stand the fact that she lived in the same city as the man let alone the same state so why not have his grave in another state?" She heard Nick reply.

"Okay makes sense but how do I get there? I have no car right now Grissom. I let Brass borrow it for a few days so he could go visit his daughter." Sara asked starting to lose her grip on sanity.

"Sara calm down. Nick, Greg, and I will come pick you up." Grissom said.

"No I'll go to the car rental store down the street from me and rent a car there." Sara said," And Grissom?"

"Yes?" Grissom asked.

"Thanks for everything. If it wasn't for you rejecting me I would have never told Cath my feelings and thank you for your help in me finding her." Sara replied softly then put the phone on its cradle. She didn't care that she was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. She was bound and determined to get to Catharine one way or another. Sara ran out of her apartment with her wallet and keys in her right hand. She quickly ran down the street and to the rental shop. She pounded on the door when she saw its lights were off. An old man walked to the front glass doors and opened them.

"We're closed." He said sleepily.

"Please sir I need a car or something. The one I love ran off and I need to find her. Please sire, please." Sara pleaded.

He smiled. He was the same way once. His wife had ran away and he did everything to track her down and had finally found her and married her. "Alright come this way." He ushered. Sara ran into the building. "We have cars, boats, motorcycles, and trucks." He said. Sara thought about it.

"Got anything that can get me to Utah in less than two or three hours?" She asked turning to the man.

"You'll want a motorcycle." He said pointing to a black crouch rocket sitting on a show stand.

"How much?" Sara asked fumbling with her wallet.

"It's free." The man said smiling widely.

"Why?" Sara asked.

"I was once the same way. Determined to find the one I would love the rest of my life and beyond." He said. He handed Sara the keys and a handheld GPS. "This is to help you find your way there." He said.

"Can I use your phone?" Sara asked. The man nodded. Sara ran over to the phone and dialed Grissom's phone number.

"Hello?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah Grissom what's the address of the grave?" Sara replied. Grissom gave her the address and as he did she typed it into the GPS. "Thanks again Grissom." Sara said then hung up. She went over to the motorcycle that was now outside. Sara attached the GPS to the motorcycle's gas tank in plain view so she could see it. "Thank you sir. I'll return it when I can." Sara said. She got onto the motorcycle and started it up and took off. She raced through the streets of Las Vega basically a blur to others. Since it was night and her motorcycle was all black it was hard to see so luck was now on her side. No cops bothered to pull her over. She was racing towards the border of Nevada now, her speed well over 150 ((from the author: it was a custom bike so it's top speed is about 230 mph……if its hard to believe well then just deal with it please.)). Sara kept pushing the speed higher and higher. The GPS guiding her the whole way. About thirty minutes from leaving the store she was finally in Utah. The motorcycle was going the top speed which caused her to get to Utah faster then others. Thirty minutes later after entering Utah Sara was entering the mountains. She went up winding and curving roads still pushing the motorcycle to its limits. She started to get colder now that she was in the mountains and the temperature was dropping. Snow began to fall but that didn't bother her and neither did her freezing body. Another thirty minutes later Sara was pulling onto the road that was the entrance of the graveyard. She had the headlights on and was searching for any signs of a car. Luck was really on her side right now. There was a thin blanket of snow on the graveyard's road and tire tracks were set in the thin blanket. Sara slowed her speed going about 20 mph now taking in her surroundings. Her headlights came upon the bumper of a black car. As she drove towards it the headlights went further up the back side of the car revealing a silver H in a square. On the right side of the trunk set in chrome lettering was Honda Civic. Tears began to fill Sara's eyes. She knew Catharine was there. Sara brought the motorcycle to a stop and got off. Her legs felt like stone and they were numb. She was freezing cold now but pushed the numbness to the back of her mind as she walked around the graveyard and saw foot prints in the snow. She followed them and came upon a mortuary. Sara pulled the heavy marble stone open and entered the building and closed the door once she entered. Heat immediately wrapped around her body warming her instantly but slowly. The brunette walked down the marble stairs and finally reached the bottom. There sitting in a corner near a plaque was Catharine. Tears had stained Catharine's face. She sat there with her knees brought up to her chest. Her eyes were closed.

"Catharine?" Sara called out in a shaky voice. Catharine opened her eyes hearing Sara's voice. She turned her head to look at Sara. Shock was written all over Catharine's face.

"Sa….Sara what are you doing here and dressed like that?" Catharine asked standing up.

"I came here to see you Catharine. I love you so much Catharine. I need to be with you. I need to hold you, to feel your lips on mine, to have you in my arms, to feel your touch, to hear your voice, to touch you." Sara said tears streaming down her red cheeks," I need to be in a relationship with you. I would do anything for you."

Catharine stood there in awe. Sara's words had melted her heart. Catharine walked over to Sara and wrapped her arms around Sara's waist and pulled Sara into a loving embrace. "I need you too and I love you too." Catharine cried into the brunette's neck. Sara wrapped her arms around Catharine and held onto her never wanting to let go. They stood there in silence for a few minutes until Sara pulled away.

"How about we go home?" Sara asked softly.

Catharine smiled at Sara. "Alright." Catharine replied," How did you get here anyway?"

"A GPS and a motorcycle." Sara said laughing slightly.

"Dressed in shorts and a t-shirt?" Catharine asked shocked.

"Yeah and luckily the graveyard was only a little bit up the mountain so it wasn't that cold. Only cold enough to snow and let the snow blanket the ground." Sara answered as they left the mortuary and walked to Catharine's car. Sara got into the passenger's seat after shutting the motorcycle off and taking its keys. Catharine got into the driver's seat and turned to face Sara.

"Sara I know it might be like really earlier in our relationship but will you…………

TO BE CONTNIUED………..

((from the author: okay where the graveyard is the temp only gets down to 32 degrees. I hope everyone like this chapter. Thanks for baring with me on this chapter.))


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you want to stay with me for the night?" Catherine asked with a pleading look in her beautiful blue eyes.

How could Sara say no? She loved this woman dearly and wanted to spend every waking and sleeping moment with her.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I mean I just thought it would be nice." The strawberry blonde said softly.

The brunette let out a soft laugh and turned in her seat to the older C.S.I. "Sweetie I don't mind spending the night at your place."

The beautiful blue eyed woman smiled softly as they drove back to Las Vegas in silence. It took them a few hours but they were now finally pulling into the driveway at Catherine's house.

"Home again." The older C.S.I said playfully as she slowed the car to a stop and turned it off.

The leggy woman couldn't help but to laugh. "Well, this time I'm not going to run off. I'm sorry about that too. It's just I saw I hurt you and I couldn't stand the fact that I did." Sara said softly as she looked down at her feet. Catherine unbuckled her seat belt and leaned over to Sara and pressed a soft kiss against the brunette's soft, angelic left cheek.

"Don't be sorry please. I shouldn't have gone that far. I just couldn't control myself anymore. I have liked you like this since you started working at the crime lab. You were the highlight of my nights. I'd come in and see you walking through the halls with that proud, high headed walk you do. Your silky brunette hair bouncing as you walked. The way the lights gave your skin a beautiful glow. I always looked forward to going to work and i still do because you are there with me. Working with me. When we were assigned a case together I got so happy becuase that mean I would be spending more time with you. I never showed my joy though because I never knew you felt the same way." The older C.S.I confessed," and when I was finally kissing you and holding you I just couldn't control myself any longer. Please forgive me."

The leggy woman had tears in her hazel eyes. She shook her head slightly, but in a good gesture. She turned to the strawberry blonde and placed her left hand gently on the blue eyed woman's cheek.

"Catherine, sweetie, I can never stay angry at you for long and I have already forgiven you a long time ago." The brunette said softly while a smile flickered onto her lips.

The older C.S.I shed a few tears then crushed her lips hard against Sara pulling her into a deep, passionate, heated kiss. The legy woman could not resist it. She wrapped her arms around Catherine and tried to get closer to her. A few moments later they both pulled away to get some air.

"I never get tired of kissing you. I never can and never will." Sara said softly as she grinned.

Catherine felt herself blush. "Thank you I guess." She answered softly," shall we go inside?"

The leggy woman nodded as she unwrapped her arms and opened her door and got out shuting it behind herself. Catherine did the same. They then noticed that the living room lights were on.

"Hm...looks like Lindsey is home with her baby sitter." The strawberry blonde said as her and the brunette approuched the front door. The older C.S.I unlocked the front door and opened it. Sure enough the baby sitter was sitting on the couch reading a book. She jumped slightly when she heard the door open.

"Oh Ms. Willows I wasn't expecting you to be home this early from work." the baby sitter said when she turned and noticed Catherine.

"I wasn't at work tonight. I was at my father's grave." The blue eyed woman said walking into the living room with the leggy woman soon behind her. Sara shut the door.

The blue eyed woman pulled out her wallet and took 40 dollars out and handed it to the baby sitter. "Here is tonights pay. Do you think you can baby sit her again tomorrow night?" She asked.

The baby sitter smiled. "Of course I can." She replied taking the money and getting up," I'll see you tomorrow night Ms. Willows." The baby sitter soon left. Catherine knew at this time Lindsey would be a sleep. But instead this time a simi tall teenage girl came walking down the hall.

"You do realize mother that I don't need to be baby sat anymore?" She asked leaning against a wall near the entrance of the hall.

"You know I want you to be safe. you're my..." Catherine was saying.

"How am I ever going to have a normal life when I have a baby sitter? I am perfectly capable of staying home a lone." Lindsey said crossing her arms," Oh hey Sara." She had finally noticed Sara standing by the front door.

"Hey Lindsey." The leggy woman greeted.

"Hey Lindsey why did you leave?" A teenage boy asked walking out next to Lindsey. Catherine looked at the boy and raised both eyesbrows.

"Who's this?" Catherine growled.

"He's..." Lindsey was saying.

TO BE CONTINUED...

((from the author: hello everyone sorry it took me a while to update this story. Thank you for reading. Oh not this chapter coming up after this one but the next one it will be rated M because Cath and Sara are going to have a little 'fun'))


	7. Chapter 7

"He's my boyfriend." Lindsey said softly lowering her head to look at the ground.

"He's your boyfriend?" Catherine repeated looking at her daughter. Those beautiful blue eyes were full of questions. There were so many things she wanted to ask the teenage girl but everytime she would try to reach out and try to bond or talk to her they would end up arguing.

"Yes my boyfriend."Lindsey answered again.

"Does Jody know about this?" The older C.S.I asked narrowing her eyes at the young man. Jody was the name of the baby sitter.

"No she doesn't. When she was making something to eat I snuk him into my room." Lindsey replied.

"Lindsey what has gotten into you? Lately you have been skipping school, getting bad grades, coming home late, and I swear I've smelt smoke on you a few times." The strawberry blonde asked shaking her head slowly and lightly.

"You wouldn't understand." Lindsey replied softly as tears filled her eyes before she turn and ran back to her bed room and slammed the door shut.

Catherine was shocked at Lindsey's behavor. "Lind..." She called out before she heard the door slam shut. She quickly brushed past the young man and walked into the kitchen and out the back door to sit on the back porch. The brunette sighed softly. She walked over to the young man.

"I think you should go home." She said softly. He only nodded and walked out of the front door. The leggy woman slowly walked to the back door and leaned on the doorframe gently. The older C.S.I was sitting on the top step of the back porch. She had her face in her hands and was crying softly. The younger C.S.I slowly walked over to her girlfriend and knelt down next to her and gently placed her right hand on the strawberry blonde's back.

"Sweetie maybe you should go talk to her. She wants it. I just know she wants you to talk to her." The brunette whispered to Catherine.

"How Sara? How can I talk to her without her getting upset more?" She asked softly as she turned her head a little to try and look at the leggy woman.

The younger C.S.I sighed softly then answered," just try it Cath. You never know."

The blue eyed woman nodded slightly and stood up and walked inside and back to her daughter's room. She knocked softly on the door.

"Leave me a lone." Lindsey cried out.

"Please Lindsey let's talk about this please." Catherine pleaded. She heard a click and the door opened revealing her daughter," why are you acting like this?"

"I just want to fit in." Lindsey cried as she looked down at the ground. The strawberry blonde wrapped her arms gently around her daughter and pulled her into a caring embrace.

"Lindsey you don't need to fit in to be special. Being you, being unique should be good enough." Catherine said softly.

Lindsey only nodded at her mother's words. The older C.S.I pulled away. "Get some rest. You have school in the morning." Lindsey nodded again and shut her bed room door.

The strawberry blonde turned and walked back to her own bed room and sat down on the edge of the large, soft, queen sized bed. The leggy woman slowly walked into the bed room and walked over to the blue eyed woman. She sat down next to her and gently rubbed Catherine's back.

"Geeze Sara what am I going to do?" The older C.S.I asked," She's only doing this to fit in with her friends."

"Cat you are not in this a lone. If you want I will help too." The younger C.S.I replied.

"Next thing you know she'll be having sex." Catherine said softly as she looked at the floor.

"I know. We'll deal with that when we get there." Sara answered. She wrapped her arms around the older C.S.I," I love you Catherine."

"I love you too." Catherine replied then turned in Sara's arms to face her. The strawberry blonde pressed her lips softly against the brunette's lips. The leggy woman kissed her back adding a lot of passion...

TO BE CONTINUED...

((from the author: All right next chapter to this fic is going to be rated M and is going to contain a very very descriptive details thanks for reading and all the reviews. I hoped everyone liked this chapter))


	8. Note from the author

((from the author: all right this is to all my readers. Later tonight at 10 pm your time((reader's time)) check under the m ratings that way you will be able to read the love scene between Cath and Sara. From now on a love not so strange will be under the m's so check them daily please and thank you. Thanks for reading and all the great reviews!))


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I do not own C.S.I nor do I own it in any of my others chapters in this story._**

Sara pulled away from the kiss smiling softly. When she pulled away Catherine had a pleading look in her eyes and a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong Cat?" Sara asked softly as she snuggled gently against the blue eyed woman.

The strawberry blonde sighed softly and looked down and answered," Is it bad that I want you?"

The brunette knew what the older C.S.I meant and she laughed softly. "No, it's not bad at all honey." The younger C.S.I replied. "I want you too." She whispered in Catherine's ear letting her lips brush gently over the edges of the strawberry blonde's ear. Catherine closed her eyes and shivered at the feeling.

Sara got up and sat back down, straddling Catherine's legs. She lightly and gently pushed the blue eyed woman back onto the bed and laid down on top of her and kissed her deeply and passionately as she let her hands travel to the top button on the older C.S.I's shirt. The strawberry blonde didn't protest to this. She kissed the brunette back deeply and passionately as she let the younger C.S.I start to unbutton her shirt.

Sara slipped her tongue past Catherine's soft lips and into her mouth. She began to suck gently on the strawberry blonde's tongue after she slipped Catherine's shirt off and unclipped the black lace bra Catherine was wearing and tossed both a side. She ran her hands up and down the older C.S.I's torso and up to her ample breasts and began to massage the slowly and gently as she continued to suck on Catherine's tongue.

The older C.S.I moaned into the kiss as she pressed her body hard against the younger C.S.I while she wrapped her arms around the brunette pulling her closer to her needy body. She needed this, craved this. She had ever since she met Sara for the first time. She brought her right leg up and draped it over the back of the leggy woman's hip. Sara moaned softly when she felt Catherine press against her. Hearing the blue eyed woman moan only encouraged her to continue. The brunette ran her hand down to the button on the strawberry blonde's pants and undid it and the zipper and broke the kiss long enough to slip the pants off and toss them a side. She then slipped the black lace thong, Catherine was wearing, down the long, soft skinned legs on her lover and tossed them a side. Sara then went back to kissing Catherine passionately and deeply. The brunette folded the ring finger and pinkie finger and her thumb on her right hand and thrusted her index and middle finger hard, deep, and fast into Catherine's open. The older C.S.I moaned loudly and pressed her body extremely hard against the younger C.S.I's body. Slowly and gently the leggy woman picked up the speed, strength, and depth of her two fingers and started to move them in a come here motion while she started to rub the blue eyed woman's clit with her thumb. This only made the strawberry blonde moan more and more, louder and louder as she started to move her hip to the rhythm of Sara's fingers. Sara picked up the speed of her fingers as she started to stroke Catherine's g-spot hard. The loud moans continued, getting closer and closer together as the blue eyed woman started to buck her hip fast and hard against the brunette's fingers.

After about ten minutes Catherine finally reached her climax screaming out Sara's name as she climaxed and released onto the brunette's fingers. The younger C.S.I smiled softly down at the older C.S.I as she slowed her fingers to a stop and removed them. She brought them up to her mouth and licked them clean then kissed down to the strawberry blonde's opening and inserted her tongue moving it around in small circles getting all of the sweet cum the her lover released when reaching climax. Once she lapped up every drop she with drew her tongue and crawled up and laid down next to Catherine. The blue eyed woman laid there with her eyes closed as she tried to catch her breath. Her chest was going up and down rapidly. A wide smile curved onto her lips.

Finally, after catching her breath, she opened her eyes and sat up then laid back down on top of Sara. Before the brunette could say something she felt soft lips against hers si she kissed the older C.S.I back deeply and passionately. The strawberry blonde didn't waist any time and soon had all of the younger C.S.I's clothes off and on the floor. She quickly thrusted three fingers into the leggy woman. Sara let out a loud moan as she wrapped her arms around Catherine and started to move her hips against the strawberry blonde's fingers.

It didn't take long, or much effort, for the brunette to finally reach her climax. She screamed out her lover's name and collapsed her back onto the bed. The sheets stuck to her sweaty skin as she laid there on the bed trying to catch her breath. She let out a soft moan when she felt the blue eyed woman's tongue enter her and go around in small circles, getting all the sweet cum.

Once Catherine knew she got every drop she pulled out and kissed all the way up to Sara's neck and kissed it a few times before laying down next to her.

"That...was...great!" Sara said in between breaths while she kept her eyes closed with a large grin on her face.

The strawberry blonde laughed softly and replied," I agree."

The brunette opened her eyes and rolled onto her side to face the strawberry blonde. She gave her a soft smile and wrapped her arms around her lover. Catherine sighed happily and draped an arm over her lover's waist and snuggled against her.

"I love you." The younger C.S.I whispered.

"I love you too." Was the last thing the older C.S.I whispered back before falling into a deep sleep. Sara pulled the sheets over them and soon fell a sleep as well.

The dark night soon slowly faded into a bright and warm morning. There was a knock at the front door. Lindsey knew her mother would still be a sleep at this time so she got up from the kitchen table and walked to the front door. She peered out the peephole and saw it was someone she and her mother knew. She opened the door.

"Oh hey..." Lindsey greeted.

TO BE CONTINUED...

((from the author:I hope everyone enjoyed the love scene. I'm sorry that it wasn't that detailed but the next love scene between the two will be. I was in a rush to finish it...lol. Anyway thank you for reading and like I said I hope everyone enjoyed it. Oh yeah this story will now be listed under M because of this scene. Thanks all!!!!))


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own C.S.I nor do I own it in any of my others chapters in this story.**_

"Oh hey Grissom." Lindsey greeted happily.

"Hey Lindsey is your mother home?" Grissom asked taking off his black sunglasses.

"Oh yeah she is come on in." The teenager said moving to the side to allow Gill to enter the house. And he did so. He took in the scenery, soaking up the scene. "Where is she?" He asked turning to Lindsey.

"Oh she is most likely back in her bed room." She replied as she walked over to the couch and sat down.

"All right." He answered," may I please go back?"

"Yeah be my guest." She mumbled.

He started to walk down the hallway and soon found a door cracked open a little. Gently, with the palm of his right hand, he pushed the door open to reveal Sara and Catherine.

Both the strawberry blonde and brunette lay on their right side. The older C.S.I had an arm loosely draped over the younger C.S.I's waist. The thin white covers gently lay on them. Catherine was snuggled against the back of Sara and both seemed so peaceful with the golden morning rays from the sun dancing off of their skin. Gill cleared his throat. Catherine was a very light sleeper but Sara on the other hand slept like she was dead. The blue eyed woman jumped slightly then let out a soft, exhausted groan as her eyes fluttered open.

Grissom stood leaning against the door frame. Cat removed her arm and turned under the covers to face the door then noticed who it was.

"Gill what are you doing here?" She asked softly trying not to disturb her lover in anyway.

"Well I came to you originally to talk to you about Lady Heather but now this current sight raises some questions." He replied softly trying not to disturb the sleeping brunette.

"Why don't you go wait out in the kitchen and I'll be out shortly and I'll make us some coffee." She offered. He nodded and stayed silent as her turned and left for the kitchen.

The strawberry blonde slowly slid out of bed and slipped on her white robe and tied it shut tight and left the room, silently closing the bed room door behind her. The soft carpet cushioned her feet as she walked into the kitchen. She drew in a jagged breath when the cold, linoleum floor touched her bare feet. Gill sat at the kitchen table. The blue eyed woman put on a pot of coffee and leaned against the black marble counter while it was brewing.

"So about your earlier conversation with Lady Heather." Gill said breathing it out.

"What about it?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

He sighed heavily and said," I know you don't want to hear this right now, considering the great night you probably had but um….. I do feel remorse for Sara and how I treated her."

The older C.S.I seemed a bit taken back by what the leader of the team had just said. Her eyes flashed with anger.

"And I'm not going to act like it never happened. If I had a chance I would take back what I did and be with her. She really is a great woman." He added.

Cath just had about enough of him and his empty words. She saw on his face and in his eyes that the words were hallow and meant nothing.

"Is this what you wanted to come and tell me Gill? That you want a chance with Sara?!" She said in almost a hiss.

"Yes I wanted to tell you how I felt." He replied. Sara had woken up already and dressed herself in the clothes from the night before and had walked out into the hall then stopped walking when she heard voices. She recognized both.

Cath walked up to the table and leaned down a little. "To bad Grissom. You're a little too late. Sara and I are happily together and no one and I mean no one will come between her and I so get the thoughts of having Sara out of your mind right now." The strawberry blonde growled in his face.

The expression on his face was a mix between hurt and extremely shocked. He nodded and stood up. "I should be going." He said softly then turned and left the house. The brunette ran out to the kitchen and hugged the strawberry blonde tightly.

"Morning babe." The older C.S.I greeted softly as she pressed a soft kiss to the leggy woman's neck.

The younger C.S.I moaned softly and snuggled against Cat. "Morning sweetie."

"I didn't wake you did I?" Catherine asked a little concerned.

"Well I kind of woke up when I didn't feel you on me." Sara answered a little nodding.

All Cath did was smile then pressed a soft, passionate kiss to the brown eyed woman's lips. She kissed her lover back as she moaned softly into the kiss before Catherine's beeper began to vibrate on the counter. It read: WARRICK. She sighed heavily and pulled away from the kiss and saw the bold letters.

"What does he want?" She mumbled softly," baby I need to call him."  
"All right go do that and I'll be in the shower. Feel free to join me." Sara said winking then walked out of the room. Cat picked up her cell and called her co-worker.

"Hey." Came the soft, rugged man voice.

"Hi Warrick. Why did you beep me?" Catherine asked.

"Lady Heather is in the hospital." Warrick said softly.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because……….

TO BE CONTINUED…….

((from the author: sorry it has taken me so long to get to writing. I had major writers block but now I'm through it so stay tuned for the next chapter thanks for reading))


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own C.S.I nor do I own it in any of my others chapters in this story.**_

"Because someone broke into her home and assaulted her….well according to her." Warrick replied as he walked down the hall of the hospital.

"Is that really what happened?" Catherine asked as she left the room and walked into the living room. She plopped down onto the couch and sighed heavily. The soft material a nice welcome to her legs.

Warrick lowered his voice and said softly," personally I don't think that is what happened."

"What do you think did happen?" The strawberry blonde asked, almost too afraid to even get the words out.

"I think it was Gill." He stated simply.

"Why? What motive could he possibly have?" The older C.S.I asked confused about the situation.

"Well, Grissom told me that when he came home from talking to you about Sara Lady Heather became very agitated. From there it's anyone's guess really." Warrick answered as he leaned against a wall near the door to Lady Heather's room. He peeked inside and saw a woman in a police uniform writing down something on a notepad as Lady Heather talked to her. "Um Cat is it true about you and Sa….."

He didn't even need to finish before the older C.S.I blurted out," yes it's true."

"Okay I was just wondering you know?" He apologized," sorry for asking."

"It's all right Warrick. I think everyone should know. I'm not ashamed of my love for her and she's not ashamed of her love for me. Her and I are perfectly happy together and it's going to stay that way." The strawberry blonde confessed.

Warrick could sense t he deep love Cath felt for the leggy brunette. Although he felt slightly hurt by the fact that Cat was happy with someone who wasn't him. He had had a crush on her since they began to work together in the lab and outside on crime scenes but never actually had the nerve or guts to stand up to her. He married some woman but didn't really find it to his liking since he was still in love with Catherine. He took a deep, jagged breath and forced himself to say," I'm happy for you Cath."

"Thanks Warrick." The blue eyed woman said smiling softly then hung up the phone.

Wanting to get the thought of Grissom off of her mind she stood up and dropped her cell and beeper onto the couch. She walked down the hall and to the bath room door and opened it silently. She stepped in a little bit and leaned against the door frame. The leggy woman was in the shower. Steam floated around in the air a little. The hot water ran down the brunette's thin, pale frame. She had her eyes closed and was currently washing the shampoo out of her long, silky hair.

The strawberry blonde smiled and walked inside and shut the bath room door silently and removed her robe, letting the thin white material fall to the cold ground. She opened the back of the clear shower curtain and stepped inside. The hot water on the shower floor a nice welcome to her feet. She gently wrapped her arms around the younger C.S.I's waist and pressed a soft loving kiss on the back of her lover's neck.

Sara smiled softly and closed her eyes as she allowed a soft moan to escape her lips. She ran her hands down her sides and to Cat's hands that were resting on the front of her hip and she placed her hands on them.

"I'm glad you decided to join me." The brunette said in a soft whisper.

The strawberry blonde pressed another soft kiss to the leggy woman's neck. "I'm glad too." She mumbled softly against the soft, pale skin," you look so sexy."

Sara laughed softly and shook her head. "I don't think so."

Cath pushed the leggy woman gently against a wall, after turning around, and began to kiss her hard on the lips as her hands slid up the front of the brunette's body and to her breasts. Before Cat could even start massaging them there came a knock at the bath room door.

Catherine growled softly then yelled," Yeah?"

"Hey mom there are some offices at the front door wanting to speak to you." Lindsey shouted.

The strawberry blonde groaned heavily then pulled away from the brunette. "We'll finish this later." She said grinning then gave her lover a soft kiss, got out, pulled on the robe and tied it shut tight, then walked out into the living room.

"You Catherine Willows?" One of the officers asked.

"Yes." She spoke.

"Do you know where Gill Grissom is?" He asked her.

"No….why what did he do?" She answered.

"He…………"

TO BE CONTINUED………..

((not from the author: all right people things are going to be getting good soon. Someone is going to end up in the hospital and come close to dieing, there is going to be a man hunt soon to track down someone, and someone is going to get engaged also. Stay tuned and see what comes up next. Thank you to all my readers!))


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do not own C.S.I nor do I own it in any of my others chapters in this story.**_

"He is wanted for the assault on Lady Heather." The office replied.

Catherine took a deep breath and let it out in a jagged matter. The expression on her face was pure shock and nothing but. She would never believe that Gill, her boss and her friend, could have done such a thing. She was also glad it was Sara at the end of his fists.

"Is she okay?" She asked a bit concerned.

"Miss she is in ICU. Her stable condition a few minutes ago went to critical and they had to move her to a new room." He answered looking at the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry. Do you know what happened?" The strawberry blonde asked as she sat down on a chair.

"All she told us after a few minutes of asking questions was that when he came home he seemed upset and smelt of alcohol. She then told us that they started to get into an argument about some girl he works with and then one thing lead to another and the next thing she knew she was waking up in a hospital bed with officers standing next to her bed." He said lifting his head to look at her.

"Is anyone sure he did this? Gill doesn't seem like the type of guy to do this." She asked trying to get every last detail.

"Miss anyone under the influence of any type of drug or alcohol is capable of anything." He simply stated.

"In your personal opinion what do you think?" The older C.S.I asked.

"In my personal opinion? No. I have known him for a long time now and no one has ever seen him ever consume a drop of alcohol. Not even me. I think someone else did it but she is so upset at Griss right now she pins it on him. He's not the violet type. If he ever wanted to hurt someone he would use logic not brut force." The office stated," when I was growing up he was like a father to me. He practically raised me. I do not believe he would do this to anyone."

"I agree with you." Catherine mumbled softly still in a state of shock about everything.

"Have a nice day miss and if you have any information at all please call us." The officer said the turned and left with the female officer.

Cat sunk down in her chair and her arms hung beside her. She heard the shower turn off but was too deep in her thoughts to actually pay full attention. The leggy brunette came out of the bath room wearing a black silky robe that was tied shut.

"Baby are you okay?" Sara asked softly as she ventured over to the chair and knelt next to it.

She only nodded in response. She couldn't speak, she could hardly even breathe. The younger C.S.I wrapped her arms around her lover and pressed a soft kiss to her neck. "The police are looking for Gill." Catherine mumbled softly.

As soon as the leggy woman heard _his_ name she instantly pulled away. "Why?" She asked.

"He supposedly beat Lady Heather up so bad she had to go to the hospital." Cat said simply not knowing what else to say.

The brunette lost her footing and fell onto her butt from the kneeling position she was in.

"He couldn't have." Sara said shaking her head refusing to believe what she was hearing," he would never do such a thing."

Cat got up and knelt next to her love and wrapped her arms around her. "Baby I know he didn't do it. Trust me. He left here five minutes before I got the call from Warrick. There is no possible way that he could have made it to her place, beat her up, and ran off in five minutes."

The brunette gazed into the strawberry blonde's eyes and asked," Then if he didn't who did?"

"That's what I intend to find out. Even though I don't really like him I'm going to prove he didn't do it." The older C.S.I said softly as she brushed some silky, wet, brunette hair out of the younger C.S.I's face," I'll have Nick and Greg help me."

It was as if Cath had picked up the mixed signals from Sara. Sure Sara did want to help but in a way she didn't because of the fact she thought she once loved him. "Thank you sweetie." She mumbled softly.

Catherine gave her a soft quick kiss then stood up then helped the leggy woman stand. "I'll go call Nick and Greg." Cat said then walked over to the couch and picked her cell up and speed dialed Nick.

"Hey Nick it's me Catherine. Meet me at Lady Heather's house. We have a bit of our own investigation to do." The strawberry blonde before Nick could even say hello," get Greg in on this too."

"All right." Was all Nick said before the conversation was interrupted by someone else calling the older C.S.I's cell phone.

"Hold on Nick." Catherine said then clicked over," hello?"

All she heard was fast, rough breathing.

"Hello?"

"Cath it's me………….

TO BE CONTINUED……….

((Note from the author: so if Gill Grissom didn't do it then who did? Find out in the next chapter))


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: I do not own C.S.I nor do I own it in any of my others chapters in this story._**

****

"Gill?" The strawberry blonde asked puzzled. 

"Yeah." He breathed out," I need your help Cath." 

"I know you do." She stated as she plopped down onto the soft couch. 

"How bad are things there?" Gill asked breathing out heavily. 

"Really bad. You're wanted for the assault on Lady Heather." Catherine replied pushing a hand through her strawberry blonde hair. 

"Catherine I swear I didn't assault her." Grissom pleaded into the phone. It wasn't like the Grissom she knew to plead but this wasn't a normal situation. 

"Griss I believe you." Cat answered in a soft voice," you left five minutes before I got the call from Warrick that she was in the hospital. There is no human explanation for how you got over there, drunk, and beat her." 

"Wait how did Warrick know about her being in the hospital?" Gill asked a bit confused. 

"I have no idea but I'm having Nick and Greg check this out, but you running doesn't leave a very good impression on the police." The strawberry blonde explained," before you know it we'll have your name cleared and you can come home." 

"I know me running doesn't help anything or make it look good but I couldn't be arrested." Grissom replied. 

"Where are you?" Cath asked in a concerned voice. 

"I cannot give you my location at this time. I'm sorry Catherine but this is a matter of trust right now." Gill simply stated and they both knew it was the truth. Everything in Grissom's life was at stake right now. 

"Do you know of anyone who would hate you enough to the point where they would do harm to your lover?" The blue eyed woman asked as she stood up and began to pace back and forth. 

"Not really no but that might not be the reason why they attacked her. Another reason could be she hurt Sara and you. Maybe whoever did it could be because of what she said to the both of you." Gill answered. 

"Oh come on this can be your fault as well. You're not perfect Gill." Catherine growled into the phone," for the time being I'll work on getting your name cleared." She flipped the phone shut and placed it on the coffee table. She knew that with the lengthy conversation she had with the leader of the team that Nick had already hung up and was most likely getting to work. 

Sara had long since left the room and went into the bed room. She was sitting on the large, soft bed that her and her lover had made love in just a few hours ago and stared out the window. She could see the heat rising off of the pavement on the driveway and street. The older C.S.I walked down the hall and to the bed room door. 

"I'm sorry that took so long honey. It was Gill." She said softly as she lowered her gaze at the ground. 

The brunette merged from her deep thoughts and turned to look at the beautiful woman at the door. "What did he have to say?" She asked raising an eyebrow. 

"He said he didn't do it and that he was running for the time being until his name is cleared." Cat stated still looking at the ground. She mentally kicked herself for bringing him up. She still knew that her lover was still scorned from a few nights ago when their boss had rejected her. 

The leggy woman got up and walked over to the older C.S.I and wrapped her frail arms around the blue eyed woman's waist. She pressed a soft kiss to her lover's neck. "Why the face hun?" Sara asked softly against Catherine's neck. 

"It's just I shouldn't have brought him up. I know how much you are still hurting from what he had said to you." She answered softly. 

"Sweetie it's okay really. I was just thinking about the fact that I love you and not him. I've loved you for the longest time now and if I love you and not him I shouldn't be dwelling over what he said to me and the pain he caused." The brunette said smiling softly at her lover. 

Catherine smiled back at her and pushed her gently into a wall and began to kiss her deeply and passionately. The kiss lasted a few good minutes until the house phone began to ring. Cath pulled away. 

"Dammit why won't people just leave us a lone for just one hour so we can have some us time?" She growled looking at the house phone sitting on it's charger. She walked over to it and picked it up. "_Hello_?" She practically snapped. 

"Whoa Cat sorry. Did I interrupt anything?" Nick asked taking back a bit by his co-worker's tone. 

"Kind of yes but what is it?" She said trying to stay off the subject of her sex life. 

"Well um we found some hairs at the scene. Turns out the attacker busted a window to get in and some of the jagged glass, still on the window, torn out some of his hairs." Nick answered quickly. 

"What color are they?" Cat asked. 

"Dark brown." He replied simply. 

"Well that definitely isn't Grissom's hair." The strawberry blonde stated. 

"Yeah I know and Greg is trying to get matches on some DNA we got from the sheets and stuff and fingerprints left on the weapon." Nick answered. 

"Wait sheets? Does that mean her attacker raped her?" Catherine asked, really shocked about the new evidence they found. 

"Well maybe. It could be the attacker's, which in that case yes it would be rape, but it could also be Gill's since it's no secret that Lady Heather and him got a bit cozy between the sheets a few times." Nick said as he nodded a bit. He had the strawberry blonde on speaker phone and Greg was walking by when his co-worker, Nick, had brought up the fact about Gill and Heather. He walked into the room. 

"And I heard they also did it in his office chair." Greg added. 

"How do you know this?" Nick groaned puzzled. 

Catherine had fallen silent when she heard what Greg had thrown into the conversation. 

"Well um a few days ago she came to his office in a trench coat, which showed a good amount of her legs and I happened to notice that it didn't look like she had any pants on..." 

"Hurry it up Greg you always make a ten second story into a ten minute one." Nick said trying to get him to hurry up and go back to work. 

"Well anyway she entered his office and they seemed to talk for a minute and she motioned to her pocket and he got up and shut his office door and closed the blinds to his office. Neither of them were seen for a half hour." Greg stated. 

"I am never sitting in that chair again." Cat groaned disgusted. 

"Anyway the semen on the sheets were both Grissom's and an unknown contributor." Greg quickly explained. 

"Wait unknown?" Catherine repeated puzzled," can't be we know Lady Heather would never cheat on Grissom. Hell she was like a vulture since she met him. She was trying from day one to snare him in her claws and she succeeded so she couldn't have been cheating on him." 

"I'll go to the hospital and ask her about it." Nick said then hung up the phone. 

In this business everyone was used to not getting a goodbye before they heard the dial tone. Catherine set the phone back down on the charger and looked over at the brunette. "We'll finish what we've been trying to do later on tonight." The older C.S.I said winking at the younger C.S.I 

"All right babe sounds good to me." The brunette stated smirking a bit. 

Meanwhile at the hospital, room 280  
Nick strolled into the room and noticed two police officers near the bed. Both advancing towards him. 

"Nick Stokes with the Las Vegas crime lab. I would like to have a few minutes a lone with Lady Heather." Nick said showing them his ID. The suits nodded and left the room closing the door behind them. The crime investigator walked over to Lady Heather's right side. 

"Look everyone who knows Gill knows he didn't do this so who did?" Nick asked softly. Lady Heather narrowed her eyes at him. 

"It was him." She practically hissed. 

"I know it wasn't, and everyone of his co-workers know it wasn't him, even the evidence says it wasn't him." Nick growled," so tell me who was it." 

She stayed silent. 

"Okay then maybe you would care to explain the foreign semen found on your sheets." He said handing her the results. 

"I didn't cheat on him if that's what you are getting at." She snapped giving Nick a glare. 

"Okay well if you didn't cheat that either means Grissom is gay and cheating on you with a guy or you were raped. So which is it?" He pestered. 

"Okay fine I was raped." 

"By who?" 

"My attacker dumb ass. I thought you C.S.I's were smarter than that." She said in a very rude tone. She then quickly covered her mouth. 

"Ah so admit it wasn't Gill who did this then? So who really did?" 

"I can't tell you. If you do he said he would kill me." Heather answered softly as she looked down. 

"Look you have two suits outside that door so what makes you think your killer can just stroll in here and harm you? Plus what we talk about stays between us and Catherine." Nick stated. 

"Why her?" She growled looking at him with hate in her eyes. 

"Whoa back down tiger." He replied," because she is friend's with Grissom and is trying to help clear his name." 

She stayed silent then answered," my killer can already walk in and out of here and the police don't even stop him." 

"Just tell me who it is." He said softly. 

"It's... 

TO BE CONTINUED... 

((From the author: sorry it's been a while and sorry if I had some misspellings of names and what not)) 


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: I do not own C.S.I nor do I own it in any of my others chapters in this story._**

****

****

As soon as Lady Heather was about to tell Nick who had attacked her Warrick walked in. 

"Hey Warrick." Nick greeted. 

"Hey Nick the uniforms told me you were in here." Warrick answered. 

"Yeah Lady heather was just about to let me know who attacked her." Nick stated. He looked down at the file and when Nick wasn't looking Warrick looked at Lady Heather. 

"Um Nick I don't really know who my attacker was." She said softly as she looked at the covers on the bed. 

Nick looked up from the file and looked at her and gave her a puzzled look. He took out his card and handed the card to Heather. 

"If you remember who did it then call me." Nick said nodding a bit at Warrick then left. 

-Meanwhile with Catherine and Sara-  
Sara was sitting at the kitchen table looking at a case file. She was so wrapped up in it she didn't hear Catherine walk into the room. 

The strawberry blonde moved her lover's brunette hair to the side and began to gently kiss the back of her neck. 

The younger C.S.I let out a soft moan as she closed her eyes. She got up and walked around to her lover and wrapped her arms around her. "So are we going to continue right now?" She asked with a pleading look in her eyes. 

"No sweetie Greg called me with some disturbing news. I have to get down there now." Cat answered softly, a bit disappointed. 

Sara tried not to seem hurt but it was still there. "All right babe. I'm going to go home and grab a few things all right?" 

"Okay babe." The older C.S.I stated then walked and grabbed her keys and left the apartment. She rushed to the lab and was soon there. She walked quickly down the hall and went into the room Greg was in. "What do ya have Greg?" The blue eyed woman asked. 

"Well um you know that hair we found at the scene?" Her co-worker stated. 

"What about it?" 

"Well um I ran a DNA match on it," He said as he walked around to a table and got a piece of paper and walked back over to the older C.S.I and handed it to her.," Well it's a match to someone in this lab." 

Cath stared at the paper and saw someone's name. "This can't be right." 

"Oh trust me it is." He answered. 

Catherine picked up her phone and called Nick's cell. 

"Hello?" He answered. 

"Hey Nick... 

TO BE CONTINUED... 

((sorry this one sucked. thanks for reading)) 


	15. Note to all my readers

I would like to apologize to all to my fans, and readers. I have experience many problems, which some prevent me from getting on and actually updating. A while ago my girlfriend and I of two years broke up(that was last year) so all my muse for writing, all my muse for fanfics, died. It took me a while to finally recover, but then I was faced with another set back. I have carpal tunnel, which prevents me from getting online the majority of the time. After getting several reviews and personal e-mails from those who follow my fanfics, I have decided to start writing again. Getting the support, knowing my stories are still liked and read, pleases me to no end. You all have inspired me to write again. So once a week I will try to update my stories. Thank you everyone for everything! =)


End file.
